I Swear
by HC247
Summary: For better or worse, til death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart..." ALAYM fluff. Fiyerba.


**Another bout of shameless fluff written late at night and after massive amounts of caffine. I make no promises.**

* * *

The forest was quiet as they made the descent. The pale light of the moon showed them the way as the broom that carried them came closer and closer to the earth. Trees bathed in the same light, danced back and forth, spurred on by the slight breeze the passed though their branches, causing their shadows to swing and sway against the opaque background of the forest floor.

Elphaba was silent as she stepped off the broom, leaning it against a tree before turning to investigate their environment. From his place to her left, Fiyero watched as she did this, noting her keen senses and uncanny ability to be alert to her surroundings. He couldn't help but noticed how at home she seemed here. She could blend in to the land; literally hiding with little problem in the dense blanket of bushes and trees. Something inside told him that this was not her first trip to these woods.

Seemingly satisfied, the lady in question turned to face him, a strange expression coming over her face when she noticed his intense gaze. "What?"

He blinked. "What, what?"

"You were staring," she said simply

He reached up to scratch his head. "Was I?" He winced as she smirked and nodded. "Sorry. I didn't realize."

She shrugged. "It's alright. It's not as though I'm not used to it. Even if Shiz weren't enough, the whole 'Wicked Witch' persona tends to make me a spectacle if I happen to be seen."

Despite her gruff façade, he could see the tiniest bit of sorrow lurking behind her dark eyes and his heart went out to her. "Elphaba…"

"Don't you dare, Fiyero!" She rounded on him in an instant. "Don't even say it. I don't want pity and I don't want sympathy. Those vices hold nothing for me."

He was at a loss for words as she stood in front of him, arms crossed defiantly over her chest and eyes blazing with restrained anger. If it was aimed at him, he couldn't tell. He hoped it wasn't. Not knowing what else to do, he shrugged and said, "I never thought you did."

Her eyes softened at his words and she waved them off. "I know. Forgive me. It wasn't aimed at you."

"Then who was it meant for?" Even as he asked the question, he knew the answer.

Elphaba turned to him again, an unreadable expression painted on her face. "You want to know who is responsible for my anger. Who do you think? The same person who began this whole mess. Everyone who ever beheld me as a thing rather than a person. Everyone who has ever been ashamed because of me. My father, Nessa, Glinda, at first." She extended a hand in his direction. "Even you…"

Hurt flashed in his eyes. "I've never been ashamed of you, Elphaba."

A small smile crossed her lips. "Come on, Fiyero. You don't have to deny it. The day you nearly ran me over. I saw the disgust that crossed your face when you saw me."

"Is that what you think that was?" Unable to resist any longer, he pulled her into his arms. She stiffened as he expected, not used to being touched. He maintained his hold, however, and in a few moments, he felt her relax against him. "Fae, disgust was the furthest thing from my mind. You were…different, I'll admit. But I never thought you revolting."

"And now?" her words were muffled in his shoulder.

"Do you have to ask?" He allowed a half-smile to grace his lips. "Would I be here with you now if I found your presence detestable?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps you're under a spell and you don't even know it."

"The only spell I'm under, my sweet, is yours."

She rolled her eyes. "How often did that line work for you?"

"Elphaba!" Sweet Oz, the woman could be exasperating sometimes!

She shrugged. "It's true. You know how the story goes. There are seldom happy endings for girls such as myself."

"Maybe this is one of those times."

Her brow rose. "I highly doubt it."

He met her gaze. "I'll prove it to you. Marry me." It wasn't a question.

The brow rose higher on her forehead. "Now?"

The Prince nodded. "Right here. Right now."

She scoffed and turned away. "You're mad, Fiyero."

"Perhaps," he conceded as he followed her angry steps. "But if this is madness, then I'd rather not know reason."

She stopped so suddenly that he nearly plowed into her. "You're serious? Why?"

He turned her around her face him, placing a soft kiss on her lips before answering truthfully, "Because I love you."

It was if his words were too much to physically bear. Her expression was almost painful as she sank to her knees on the ground. "Yero, please don't say that?"

Still standing, he gazed down at her in disbelief. "What not?"

"Can't you see?" Her eyes moved to the ground. "Loving me can only lead to pain. Everything that has ever meant anything to me has crumbled by my own hand. I can't, no,_ I won't_, let that happen to you as well."

'What if I want to?"

A hint of a smile finally crossed her face. "Then you're even more brainless than I thought."

Chuckling softly, he came to his knees in front of her, meeting her eyes and begging her to believe him. "I've never claimed to be the scholar you are. Hell, I've never even claimed to be smart," This earned a small laugh from her as he became serious. "But I do know my heart and I'm afraid I don't even have that anymore."

She asked the next question cautiously. "And where would you have misplaced it?"

Fiyero shook his head. "I know exactly where it is." He reached down to take her hands in his. "It's right here. I gave it too you willingly, albeit unexpectedly, years ago and I've never gotten it back." He placed a kiss to her open palm. "Quite frankly, I'm not even sure I'd want it back."

She knew his words were as cliché as she'd ever heard and yet they melted her heart. How could she not believe him? He gazed at her intently, his eyes begging her to believe that what he said was the truth. Oh, how she wanted to believe him. Suddenly, she wanted to believe that someone loved her out of will rather than duty and she wanted to have the courage, not only to love in return, but to _tell_ him that she loved him. Something such as this would be beyond all expectations she had ever had for herself.

She said nothing as Fiyero folded her hands within his own and held them tightly in his grasp. He inched closer to her, both of them still on their knees on the soft earth. Meeting her eyes, he smiled slightly as he spoke.

"I, Fiyero Tiggular, take you, Elphaba to be my wife." A slight blushed tinged her cheeks at his words, but he kept speaking. "I promise stay by your side, wherever life takes us. Your dreams are my dreams and my home is wherever you are. I pledge myself to you and only you for as long as I live and I swear to be the man you deserve. I take you to be my partner, my lover, _my best friend_." He squeezed her hands, his voice breaking slightly, "For as long as we have in this world, I am yours." He raised her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "This I swear."

When he glanced up at her, he was surprised to find tears mingling behind her eyes and it was then that he could fully grasp what this moment meant to her. Before he could comment, however, she was speaking, holding nothing back and finally confessing what had been in her heart for so long.

"I, Elphaba Thropp, take you, Fiyero, to be my husband." Her voice cracked on the word _husband_, but she carried on. "I don't know what you could see in me to want to bind yourself to me for eternity, but I will do nothing to stop you. Call me selfish, but I love you too much to deny you." He smiled at her confession, urging her to continue. "I never believed anyone could love me; least of all you. I still have trouble believing it. Despite this, I promise to do all in my power to make you happy. I want to be a woman worthy of your love and I promise to stand beside you, come what may. I offer you my heart, my soul, my life. All that I have is yours. I promise to love you with every part of my being. Through good times and bad, I will be by your side. Until death separates us." She squeezed his hands, before mirroring his gesture and pressing her lips to the skin of his pale knuckles. "I love you. This I swear."

Releasing her hands, Fiyero reached behind him, his own hands now working at the back of his neck. Elphaba watched in silence as he reached into the collar of his shirt and pulled out a small, golden chain. "I'm sorry it's not in better condition," he apologized, "but I still want you to have it." He gestured for her to turn around, which she obeyed. Placing the necklace around her neck, he explained as he fastened the clasp. "The band was my grandmother's. I would put it on your finger, but somehow I think this will have to do for now."

Elphaba fingered the thin wedding band that hung from the chain. "I agree. She smiled as she felt Fiyero place a kiss to her neck where he had fastened the necklace. Turning to face him, she placed a hand alongside his cheek. "I love it. Thank you."

He smiled. "I wish I could give you more."

She shook her head. "No. This is more than I ever expected as it is."

Reaching over, he placed his hand on hers where it rested over her throat. "When the time comes, I'll put this ring on your finger where it belongs," His finger twined through her own. "I promise."

She smirked. "You're making a lot of promises lately."

"Only ones I intend to keep," He kissed her then and she found that she couldn't argue for the world.


End file.
